


Beau-tiful

by orphan_account



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Crush, Cute, Denial, Depression, Dreams, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, It Gets Better, LGBT, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape, Song: Boys will be bugs (Cavetown), and obsession doesn’t mix well, conversion therapy, songfic kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt thought that he would never fall in love after conversion therapy. Until he met Beau.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Trigger warning for mature themes such as abuse, sexuality, and conversion therapy.

Ever since Kurt first arrived to Goldleaf, his life has been full of surprises. Suddenly, he was the mayor of this town of anthropomorphic animals. He thought that this would be difficult, but running the town turned out to be quite simple. The villagers didn’t need much to be satisfied. Most of the changes Kurt brought about were purely esthetical.

Despite the small but bustling population of animals, Kurt was known as a much more introverted mayor than the previous one. His entire persona was shrouded in mystery. “Where did he come from?” he heard the animals ask. 

The truth was that he was not very comfortable talking about his past. Especially because of the abuse that he had suffered at the hands of his parents. They were okay with him until the moment he decided to step out of his comfort zone and announce something that would change his life forever.

He should have never came out to his parents. Then they might still support him.

They told him they still loved him. You know, love the sinner, not the sin. Then they sent him to conversion therapy, and it turned out that they never really loved him to begin with. They never would until he changed. That’s what the pastor told him. Turns out the pastor was gay once too. But don’t worry. He changed thanks to the power of god.

Everyday after church, Kurt’s parents took him to conversion and watched him struggle. They treated his sexuality like a mental illness. Without going into detail, they tried changing his sexuality by negative association. Every time he admitted to having gay thoughts, he was physically attacked. They justified it by saying that it was God’s wrath against the gays.

Eventually he could no longer stand it. He bought a ticket to a town as far away from his family as possible with the money still saved up from his part time job, and got out. He didn’t know where he was going, he just knew that it had to be better than where he was.

The people of Goldleaf didn’t judge him for his sexuality. They accepted him with open arms. This was a welcome change of pace for Kurt, and he was forever thankful to Tom Nook, who gave him a home in exchange for bells, a form of currency. 

He made all sorts of friends in his new town, but he soon wondered if he would ever fall in love again after the therapy.

Until Beau moved in.

Then everything changed.


	2. Meeting the New Camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new camper arrives in town. And Kurt falls head over heels for him instantly.

The deer packed his things into the tent. He didn’t bring much because he often traveled lightly. You never know where you might go next as a traveler.

He heard about the amazing air quality of this particular town, but he was amazed at how good it really was. Flowers were planted as far as the eye could see, making the town very pleasant looking. The antelope had been to many towns in his adventures thus far, but this was the nicest looking town when it came to the environment. 

The mayor approached the orange tent and checked the inside. Inside the tent was an antelope wearing a shirt with a deer pattern on it. His ass looked amazing. Well, it was amazing. Kurt was just scared to admit it, as every time he used to admit it, he would be hurt.

The deer turned around and greeted the man. “Hey there, saltlick. My name is Beau! Pleased to meet you!” Kurt gave him a good handshake.

“Hey,” said Kurt. He kind of froze up a little at the sight of Beau. The deer kind of looked, well, amazing. “I’m Kurt, and I own this little town.” His heart was running a mile a minute.

“You know, I could be convinced to live here. This town that you have, it’s quite nice, saltlick.”

“Uh, yeah, you totally should.” muttered Kurt. He didn’t know what saltlick meant, but he didn’t care. He was still looking at his butt. “We have room for one more person I think.” He said, blushing.

“Well, let’s play a game.” Beau exclaimed. Kurt hoped that it was Spin the Bottle or something along those lines, but that was hopeful thinking.

“How does rock-paper-scissors sound?” Beau asked. 

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Beau exclaimed, throwing his hand out along with Kurt. Kurt has paper, while Beau had rock.

“Heh, looks like I win!” Kurt said.

“Yeah. Guess I’ll move in tomorrow. It might not be so bad, you seem cool, saltlick.”

“Uh, thanks.” Kurt said, blushing. “You too.”

Kurt tripped over himself leaving the tent. He already had a crush on him, and it hadn’t even been five minutes. This couldn’t be normal. No one falls in love that quickly. Plus, Beau looked familiar. Kurt didn’t know why. 

Later, at his mayoral desk, Isabelle noticed Kurt staring at the sky.

“Is something bothering you?” Isabelle wondered aloud.

Kurt snapped back to reality. “Uh, nothing. I mean, it’s private business.”


	3. Salt on the Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt receives a not so kind letter.

The next morning, Kurt had received a letter from someone. He found it strange, considering that he never mailed out any of the letters he wrote yesterday. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was from. How the hell did his parents find his address so quickly? There was nothing he could do but open the letter.

“Dear Kurt,

We are giving our thoughts and prayers to you. We hope you discover your place with the Lord, who can save all. Please know that he is always watching over you, so please try not to make any dirty relationships in your new town. We would hate to disown you. Our love may be conditional, but the Lord’s isn’t!

Love, Marissa.”

Disgusted and now in a bad mood, Kurt threw the letter away. The letter made him feel so worthless. Was that the intention?

Marshal was walking by and noticed how Kurt felt, and tried to cheer him up.

“Hey. You seem to be down in the dumps, sulky. Is there anything that I can do for you?”

“No Marshal.” Replied Kurt. “It’s just this letter I got in the mail. It’s from my parents. They told me their love was conditional.”

“Damn. That sucks, sulky. I hope you feel better soon.” Marshal said. “I could go for some coffee right about now. That usually cheers you up.”

“Yeah. Let’s head to The Roost.”

Marshal got his Kilimanjaro coffee, while Kurt got Mocha. The coffee cheered Kurt up as much as coffee could. Plus, Beau might be moving in soon, so that was a plus. For some reason, seeing the deer cheered him up.

Kurt finally decided why. It was because in preschool, they were childhood friends. Kurt didn’t remember much from his childhood, so he wasn’t sure at first. However, he was sure his parents had pictures of him hanging out together.

His parents.

“Come on! Cheer up, sulky! I thought I was cool enough to make you feel happy.”

But it seemed that Beau didn’t remember him when he saw him. Maybe he was mistaken. He would probably bring this up when he was with him.


	4. Helping Beau Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau gets some help moving in and is introduced to some of the other villagers in town.

Eventually, the day came when Beau started moving in. Kurt dashed to the newly built house and greeted the antelope, who was carrying a box.

“Oh, hey there, saltlick! I was just unpacking! Why don’t you help me with these boxes?”

Kurt grabbed a small box and brought it into the house.

“I think that I recognized you. Were you in preschool with me?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah.” Beau answered. “I recognized you. I didn’t pick you for the mayoral type, but I think you’re doing a great job so far.”

“Yeah. It’s a long story.” Kurt said.

“Tell me about it.”

“Basically, my parents are assholes who didn’t care for my well being, and put me through a lot of stuff that I should never have been through. They couldn’t accept that I’m gay.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright.”

Eventually, the two of them finished unpacking. Afterwards, the two talked all day long about their plans of living a carefree life and having fun. Kurt introduced Beau to the other villagers in town, including Marshal, Coco, and Stinky. It seemed like Beau was fitting in. Even though he kinda made fun of Stinky by accident.

“What cat doesn’t wear underwear?” asked Stinky.

“Not many wear it like that.” Beau replied.

After the fun, it became nighttime, and Kurt got into bed. However, something felt odd to Kurt. He wasn’t feeling happy like he should be. He was still worried about the letter that he received. How did they get his address? 

These thoughts followed Kurt into his slumber, where he was greeted by his old priest. He knew what was going to happen, so he just let it. He fought in the past, and it just caused him to get reprimanded by his parents. 

“The priest isn’t gay anymore. He’s found God.”

The things in his past scared him. He awoke in the middle of that night screaming, until he noticed he wasn’t there anymore. He was in his home, far away from the dangers he was facing. He needed some kind of therapy.


	5. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting KK Slider, Kurt and Beau go bug catching on the island.

Every Saturday night, KK Slider played acoustic versions of his songs, and every time Kurt usually showed up. Tonight was no exception. Kurt, try as he might, couldn’t get back to sleep, so he went over to Club LOL.

“Hey KK.” Said Kurt. “I had a bad dream and was hoping that you could play a song for me.”

“What kind of song do you want me to play?”

“Something happy!”

And so KK Slider played Boys Will Be Bugs by Cavetown on his acoustic guitar. 

I'm a dumb teen boy  
I eat sticks and rocks and mud  
I don't care about the government  
And I really need a hug  
I feel stupid (stupid)  
Ugly (ugly)  
Pretend it doesn't bother me  
I'm not very strong but  
I'll fuck you up if you're mean to bugs

The song made Kurt feel much less tense. Slider’s music had that effect on people. Even though the nearest therapist was many miles away, he felt more comfortable about talking about his problems.

His funds were also kind of running low, so he thought he could go but catching too. On his way to the island, he ran into Beau.

“Hey Kurt! How come you’re up so late at night, saltlick?” Beau asked.

“Uh, I had trouble going to sleep. So I thought I would go bug catching.” Kurt said.

“Alright. I’ll see you later tomorrow!” Beau said.

“See ya!” Kurt said, and just as he was leaving, Beau realized he wanted to spend more time with him.

“Wait!” Beau yelled. “Can I come with?”

“Yeah. But the island only has one net.”

“I’ll fish instead. I prefer fishing anyways.”

Beau and Kurt went to the island. Kapp’n barely had enough space for the two of them on his boat, so they had to squeeze in together. This was the closest that Kurt had ever been to Beau, so he felt kind of awkward about it. I mean, it’s not like they were a thing or anything. They were just friends. Still, he kind of liked it.

While Kurt was waiting for those beetles to appear, Beau was fiddling with his fishing rod. He wasn’t really that good with a fishing rod, and it was apparent. Still, if it meant hanging out with a good friend, then it might’ve been worth it. 

“So, why are you up?” Kurt asked Beau.

“I heard you screaming in your house. I was worried that something had happened to you, so after a few minutes of getting dressed, I went outside. But you were already gone. Then I saw you leave the club, and it was like a bomb of relief had exploded in my heart. And here we are.”

Kurt wondered for a second if Beau could handle the truth, and he eventually decided against it. Not yet, at least. Maybe later.

“I had a nightmare. That’s all I feel comfortable talking about.”

Curious, Beau asked, “What was it about?” He knew that he probably shouldn’t have asked as soon as he said it.

Well, maybe Kurt could tell him. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Yeah.” Beau responded.

“A year ago, I was raped. My parents didn’t believe me, because I was in conversion therapy. They just thought it was an excuse not to go. I had panic attacks up until a month ago, when I decided to pack my things and leave.”

Kurt stopped for a moment. It seemed that Beau was giving his full attention. He continued.

“Then I arrived here. Everyone seemed so friendly. It was unlike anything I’d ever known. In a way, this place saved me. I wasn’t expecting to become mayor the second I entered the town. Still, it was refreshing to have some form of control over my life. I just wish that I could give back to this village what it gave me.”

After a few moments, Beau broke the silence.

“Shit, man. I’m so sorry. Nobody should ever go through that.” 

Kurt thought for a minute. He didn’t say anything about him being gay. “Wait, so you don’t care that I’m gay. Like, at all?”

“Nah dude. I’m bi myself, but my parents didn’t really care. I thought that they weren’t supportive enough as a kid. I guess apathy is better than hate though.”

“Yeah.” Kurt responded. 

He swung his net and caught a golden beetle. Not like a normal golden beetle. A beetle made out of actual gold. He didn’t know that was even possible.  
“Holy fuck Beau!” Kurt exclaimed. “This beetle is made out of gold!” 

Beau stopped what he was doing and went over to the tree. “Woah!”

“What should we do with it?”

“It’s probably one of a kind.” Beau noted.

After much thinking, Kurt decided to let the bug go. After all, even though it would probably fetch a high price at retail, he already had plenty of other bugs. 

The two left the island with a lot of different fish and bugs. They made about 300,000 bells after they split the money together. Going to the island late at night kind of became a tradition after that night. It strengthened the bond that Kurt and Beau already had.


	6. Gone Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt knows a lot about Beau. He questions whether he is being too obsessive.

A few days later, Kurt was left with his own thoughts as he prepared for the fishing tourney coming up. There were no rules against pre caught fish, so he usually caught his fish before the tourney even started.

“Heyo, GAHHHHHHH!” Stinky snuck upon Kurt, and that made him lose his focus.

“Damn it!” Kurt exclaimed. The fish he had hooked got away. And it was a big one too. Kurt sighed, and then asked what it was that he wanted.

“So, you know the new kid in town? Beau is his name, I think. I want to get him a gift. Do you know what kind of stuff he likes?”

Kurt has been spending a lot of his time catching up with Beau, so this was an easy question.

“He likes basic stuff. You should get him something basic.” Said Kurt as he cast his line into the ocean.

“Okay, GAHHH! I’ll speed walk my way towards the Super T&T and get something basic.” Stinky said as he walked away.

Kurt didn’t pay the interruption any mind. Sometimes, Stinky just interrupted at inopportune times. He soon went back to fishing.

Later that day, after Kurt did his fishing, Stinky talked to him again.

“I gave a basic chair to Beau and he loved it, GAHHHH! How did you know? He’s only been here for a few days.” Stinky asked.

Blushing, Kurt said, “Well, I’ve been hanging out with him quite a lot lately. And, I kind of have a habit of remembering that stuff.”

“That’s cool.” Said Stinky. “What’s my favorite fruit, GAHHH?”

Kurt had no idea. 

“Just pulling your leg, HAHAHA!” The cat said.

Kurt pretended to laugh alongside him. “Yeah, haha! That’s so funny.”

Later that night, Kurt thought about the friendship that he was making with Beau. Was he being overly obsessive? He didn’t feel like he was. As he drifted off to sleep, satisfied with the amount of fish that he had caught, he wondered.

The dream he had that night was surreal and terrifying. Someone was ringing his doorbell, and Kurt answered the door. Nobody was there, except there was a letter on his doorstep. 

“Dear Kurt,

By the time you read this, I’ll be long gone. I’m sorry, but I can’t be friends with your kind. Just because I’m bi doesn’t mean I want to be with you.

From Beau.”

This letter sent Kurt into a panic attack. His whole world was crumbling apart. He thought that he could actually connect with someone. In reality, Beau was just like his parents. His love was only conditional. 

He couldn’t control himself or his breathing. Kurt heard sirens outside. They were coming to bring him back to his parents. He knew that it was a bit over the top, but it didn’t matter. It seemed too real.

When Kurt awoke screaming, he checked Beau’s house. It was still there.


End file.
